Master and Fledgling
by SickDeath
Summary: Eight chapter: It seems that Alucard is really in love with Integra.
1. Don't you cry

_A/N: Here we are with a little series of drabbles on Alucard and Seras, and maybe other characters, just ask if you want someone, but you're warned: there will be no such a thing as joy or fluff here. Hope you'll enjoy. _

_Manga set, spoiler vol. 4. -I don't own Hellsing and you know it-_

"_**.." flashback **_

"…" normal speech

**Don't you cry **

"**_So it's my loss….." I lie on the ground, with a picket sticked into my heart. I'm empty._**

"**_That's right it's your loss. This isn't some bad dreams from which you won't awaken". He hits me, fully enjoying my pain, and the blood pouring from the wounds he caused me. _**

"**_Your castle and territory are gone. All your loyals are dead. She will never be yours. Even her lineage is gone". He punches me, even harder than before. I'm alone…_**

" **_You poor No Life King, you're alone! You've nothing left, Count!" Nothing…nothing…NOTHING!_**

What the hell…? It was…..a dream? Ridiculous.

"Sirrr we're almost in England! We're gonna prepare for landing in ten minutes, so get ready!" Bernadotte's voice interrupt my musings. Stupid French mercenary.

"M-master?"

Police Girl; I thought she was sleeping in her coffin. But I don't want to show her my face stained with bloody tears, I can't show my weakness….what Master would I be?

"Master what are you doing, is everything all right?"

Yes, Seras. Everything is just _fine. _I get up and I'm about to leave, hiding my face from her, but something grabs my wrist. She's _touching_ me..

"Police Girl. Let go". I sound harsher than I intended to, but it's for her own good .

"No Master. Tell me what's wrong. I now you're not alright".

"Police Girl, my wellness is none of your business . Now prepare for lending and let me go".

"No Master, don't go away!" She tighten her grip on my arm, and do something that makes me frozen: she hugs me from behind. Briefly, but she really does.

"Let me see your face, Master". I can't stop her and so she's now in front of me staring at me with those eyes, that I was right, red suits them perfectly.

"Well? Are you satisfied, Police Girl?"

"Master…..Alucard…..you were…..crying?"

"No Police Girl, why would you say that? Is there anything that makes you think so?"

"Master….sniff…" It's absurd. She's crying…..for _me_?

"Police Girl why are you crying?"

"B-because..if you cry, then I cry…..if you're in pain…..then I'm in pain too….please Master……don't cry!" She tip toe and takes my face in her petite hands, wiping away my crimson tears with her little fingers.

"Maybe…I can't help you, Master…but if you need me, I'm here".

She's so pure and naïve, everything I'm not. She knows I'm not the kind and nice type, that my nature is harshness. But it's no time to be ungrateful.

"Seras".

"Yes, Master?" She looks into my eyes, slight hopeful.

"Don't waste your tears for me".

_Here's the first one. Review, and flame if you like, but please justify your reasons! _


	2. Inescapable

_A/N: Second drabble. This is just a scene that hunted my thoughts, I had to write it down. Enjoy._

**Inescapable.**

She made no attempt to escape, nor did she try to wiggle out of his grip. It was inescapable. She knew it.

"Drink it."

Just two words she couldn't accept yet. Two words that hurt her still human side, needling her morality.

"Drink it".

Those words were just the mere foreseeing of what would have come later.

"Drink it".

Two words that reminded her choice, and made her question if she did the right thing, that fateful night.

"Drink it".

Two words that reminded her of his demands.

"Drink it".

Two words, that in the end, were like him: inescapable.

"Yes, my Master".

_Let me know what you think about it ( alas, review)._

-Bubbly


	3. Expectations

3.

She's so naive and frail, an angel whose purity isn't tainted… yet. If she's aware of that, it isn't of my concern, for I will do whatever I want with her, in any case. I can use her to my taste, she's my property, and nobody can tell me what to do or not with her. She's mine, mine and only mine. Me, possessive? No, I'm just profiting of a prerogative of mine. It's amusing to see her vibrate in the darkness, timorous and unsure of herself. And it's a pleasure to see my fledgling change and grow up before my eyes, spreading her wings on her way to become a No-life Queen. How beautiful she'll be, once became a true Nosferatu! I'm looking forward for that moment…But I'll be able to wait, for now is too soon for her. She's still so human, in many ways… but I'll surely see that this futile clinging of hers will cease, and then oh yes, how fun it will be to see her finally surrender to her destiny!

**Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is highly appreciated, thank you :) **


	4. Counting

"Let's see if you can count properly Police Girl."

"Yes, Master", she replied, shivering in his lap, her arse exposed to his punishment.

And by the time his hand fell on her delicate buttocks she could swear she was on fire.

"O-one.."

"Louder my pet, I can't hear you!" He spanked her stronger.

"Two!"

"Good, go on!"

"Three!" She couldn't hold her tears.

"Who's your Master?"

"Four! You!"

"Who owns you?" he roared.

"Five! You my master! Only you!" She knew begging was useless with him.

He finished near dawn. She fell limp on the cold ground, which cooled her exhausted body.

"Do you understand why I did this?"

"Yes." She barely spoke.

" Tell me the reason."

"Never let Pip touch me again…I mean, never let the French guy close to me again…" she sniffed.

"Exactly. I won't allow you to flirt with him, Seras. You're mine. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes I do." She smiled weakly.


	5. Choices

A muffled cry broke the stillness of the night. The full moon shined high in the sky, beautiful and unreachable.

_"Just like him",_ thought the young Draculina sitting on the roof of the Hellsing mansion, wiping away the bloody tears that smeared her pale cheeks. She didn't want him to

hear her, to pity her.

Sure, she wanted him to notice her…she could stand his scowls, his rage, his enigmatic behaviour, his teasing jokes, _anything _but pity.

"Am I so unworthy of your respect?", she burst into tears again, the hot scarlet tears blurring her sight.

"My eyes are burning…can't you at least spare me this hell? Laugh at me, beat me, kill me…but just don't crush me like this!"

She crouched on the ground, shutting her eyes and letting the fresh breeze comfort her. She just wanted to sleep, sleep…

"I think it's the fifth time this month that you come here to shed your bitter tears."

She was so lost in her grief that she hadn't sensed him. From her position on the ground she could only see the tip of his boots, but that was fine: she didn't want to see his

triumphant smirk at her condition. "I suppose."

He remained silent for a while. "The moon is so beautiful tonight, Police Girl. It's a pity you can't enjoy it."

He removed his glasses, and kneeled beside her. "Tell me, are you going to go on like this all eternity?"

She finally looked up to him. When he wore his glasses she couldn't see precisely where he was looking, but now she had no doubt. He was gazing _her_.

"Why do you ask, Master?"

"I just wanted to shake you from this useless sadness. You're not supposed to feel like this, not now."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm here with you."

She looked away. "Don't lie to me, please. I know your place is…with her." Tears threatened to fall again, but she held them back. She still had a pride.

"Indeed I'm bound to her: she's my Master, I owe her obedience and respect."

She smiled bitterly. "I perfectly understand."

"I think you don't."

"What?"

"I said I'm bound to her because she's my Master… not because I _chose_ her, Seras."

She looked him into the eyes and hugged him tightly: because sometimes words were really useless, when there was understanding.


	6. Jealous

Seras was really happy. It was very rare to have a night off, let alone have someone to go out with: which in that case meant Pip and the Geese.

Well, it might haven't been the best company she could wish, but at least she had someone to stay with.

Now there was only one little issue: she had to ask Master the permission. It made her a bit anxious, because she knew what he was going to say: that she was a

vampire and she shouldn't go out with those humans, that she wasn't supposed to behave like a human and …damn. She'd better hurry and stop thinking nonsense

before she went mad. She came down the stairs of the dungeons, trying to be as quiet as possible, although she knew that he could sense her easily ( or should

she saysurely?). Sometimes this connection they had made her uncomfortable. She felt like she had to control her emotions and thoughts, because she feared

that he would pry into her mind at any time. But that was like Master was, she sighed resigned. When she arrived at his door she knocked slightly and waited for

him to acknowledge her. After a few moments she heard his baritonal voice inviting her in: "Come in, Police Girl.", which made her shiver, but not from fear. In fact

she loved his voice, so deep, so…Master like. She entered the huge room, heading towards his chair, that was more like a throne ( he was the No Life King after all).

"So, what brings you here?", he said playing with his wine glass. "Well Master, since tonight is free… I was wondering if I could go out with Pip and the Geese."

He said nothing for a while, keeping on watching the wine in the glass. Then, to her surprise, he put the glass on the table beside him and removed his glasses. "Do

you really wish to go?", he looked her in the eyes, waiting for her answer. "Yes, I do. But why do you ask Master?" She wasn't sure, but something was off with him:

he seemed upset. "Then go if it pleases you so much to stay with that French mercenary.", he put on again his glasses and gestured her to go away.

At that point Seras couldn't help but smile a bit: he was sulking like a child. "What did you have in mind, Master?", she approached him, kneeling in front of him and

leaning on his lap. He was pleasantly startled at her sudden move, and began to stroke her hair, while enjoying the sensation to have her so close. "Since I don't

often get the chance to stay alone with my fledgling I was hoping to spend some time together..", he smirked. "I love this idea, Master. So what did you plan to

do?" She grinned, looking up to his tempting red orbs, which now shined with lust.

"Why don't you come a little closer and I'll show you..". It was going to be a_ long_ night.


	7. Lust

He didn't want to take her without consent, he just wanted to make her his. He watched her as she patiently cleaned her Harkonnen, moving her hands up and down,

up and down, up… and down again. As he grew hard, he wished it was his cock she was moving her hands on. His eyes trailed down to her chest, unfortunately

covered by the tight uniform, and he wanted nothing but to rip it off savagely, till there was nothing left but her exposed skin. And her ivory neck, how could he forget

it, he remembered its taste too well for his own sake. Excited, he grazed his tooth with his tongue, drawing blood. As he phased through a wall, he hardly restrained

himself not to bite her until she was screaming his name, louder and louder, and her sweet virgin blood flowed in his mouth. Yes, Police Girl _had_ to be his before he

went mad with lust.


	8. Truth

_You're not as perfect as she is._

_You'll __never be like her. _

_You'll never be so strong, so beautiful, and neither so confident. _

"Why?"

"_It's simple. Because you're not her!"_

"Leave me alone.."

"_You're not her, you know you're not her, you're not her and will never be like her, you're not her , you're not her, you're not-_

"STOP IT!" She screamed. The voices in her head finally fell silent, allowing her to relax and even though she didn't need it, to breathe. Slowly, she opened her

eyes, timidly looking down at the reflection in the crimson puddle beneath her. She could see a tired, blood smeared face in which a pair of red orbs sparkled with

fresh tears. Eyebrows were arched, and the muscles of the jaw were stiff. The corners of the mouth were turned down, and she smiled bitterly. "Nice look I have.

Now I'm really a no living piece of junk". Her throat began to ache because of her screams, and her slashed body was numb because of the cuts, which were

painfully healing after her self assault. Yes, she really felt exhausted. But it didn't matter, she was ok. She was happy, because he was happy with the womanhe

cared deeply for. They had finally admitted to one another their love, probably their soon undying love. Walter had congratulated them when they announced their

engagement yesterday evening; Seras didn't dare to look up at the happy couple holding their hands. And now, she was completely alone. He had clearly stated

that he didn't care if she drank or not. "It's your choice Police Girl, live or die!",she vividly remembered his harsh words. Harsh not because of the words their

selves , she knew he was right, but because of the way he said them: he was not mad as usual, he was grinning. She sighed. She wanted to live, even if it meant

to never see him again. She knew what she had to ask. But know she had to rest, or she wouldn't stand a chance with him. And so she made her wayback to the

Hellsing manor.

She lifted the lid of her coffin, feeling better, way better then before. A knew purpose gave her the strength to walk to his room, her head straight up and her gaze

determined. She knocked, because she thought it was a sign of courtesy, the last bit she had for him. But she got no answer. Seras hesitated: she didn't want to

catch them in their steamy affairs. But since no heard no sound from inside, she gathered her courage and entered. Darkness welcomed her, and she paced

forward to his frame. He was sitting at the table with his legs crossed on it, his hat pulled down on his face. She paused for a moment; did she actually care if she

was disturbing him? Not quite to stop her. "Need something, Police Girl?" He had anticipated, as he always did. "Yes Master. I do need something. I want my

freedom." Her words echoed in the room; both of them were surprised of her boldness. "Why now Police Girl?" Bastard, he knew he had the upper hand.

"Because I think I'm ready to be on my own. I don't want to bother you anymore." He took off his hat, then his glasses. "I don't believe these are the real reasons."

He looked at her in the eyes, and for a brief moment she felt the urge to say she was sorry and she didn't want to anger him. But what had he taught her? No pity

for the enemy. "Yes, they really are. Now, let me drink your blood and part our ways please." "Since you're not going to tell the truth, I'll do it for you. You want to

be free because you want to run away from your jealousy. Am I right?" His words cut like a knife. A stab to her heart, right in the middle. She found no words to

prove the contrary. "See how pathetic you are? And why should I give freedom to a being like you? No way Police Girl. Go back to your self injury and get out of my

sight immediately" Seras trembled; how dared he to speak to her like that? "I'm not going anywhere you son of a bitch!" "What did you call me? You're a mere

slave whose disrespect for her master ha scrossed the line! I'll have to punish you so that you won't forget where's your place anymore!"

"And where would that be, Alucard?" "At my feet slave!", he roared, and got up to hit her. But she was faster, so she jumped to his neck and made him fall on the

ground with all her strength. As she was to bite him, he didn't move, but made a thing that spoke more than thousand words. He laughed. "Did you really think I

would let you win this easily?" He startled her and gripped her by the neck, making her bones creaking. Then the older vampire smacked her beneath him, clutching

her wrists in his large hands. "Are you happy now that I proved one more time my superiority?" She couldn't let him overpower again! "Leave me be!" She tried to

stand up, but to no avail. She felt so weak. "Your attempts to free yourself are useless. And I won't let you go that easily, unless you promise not to run away."

Why did he care? She was just a burden, a pain, wasn't she? "Why should I do that? Please Master let me go! I cannot take it anymore!" Her pride hurt, but she

thought that maybe her words would convince him. "I wish I could, but I can't." She began to sob. "There's no need to cry, calm down."

"Y-you say there's no need to cry because it's not you who's suffering! How can you deny me my freedom?!" He didn't want her to suffer. He would make her

happy, but how could he explain her the situation? "You don't realize why I'm doing this. I'm disappointed." He realised her aching wrists and pulled her up. He

couldn't stand her tears, so he wiped them away as softly as he could. "You're so cruel", she whispered. "You don't understand." He wanted to caress her cheek,

but his hand wouldn't move. "What? What the fuck I don't understand! Tell me!", she shouted. "Do you think that Integra would let you go away?" This question

left her speechless. She hadn't thought about it. "You're under her control as I am, did you forget that?" "No, Master. I think you're right. I cannot go without her

permission." "Good, now you're reasoning- he nodded.- And to have her permission, we have to gain her complete trust." She jolted. "We, Master?"

"Yes Seras, we." They looked each other in the eyes. He continued. "And to gain her trust, I've thought of a plan, whose consequences you and Walter have

already seen yesterday evening." She opened her mouth and then chose to close it. Was he meaning what she was thinking? "So you're telling me that…that your

engagement with Integra is just part of the plan, right?", she carefully asked. "That's right my pet, I see you're not as dumb as you seem to be!", he said patting

her head. "Master, I'm sorry. I didn't imagine you were planning this. I would never have too. I'm happy you're doing this, this gives me the hope to go on!" She

finally smiled, looking up into his red orbs. "And I'm happy to have you by my side, Seras. But know, returning to your punishment, what about a little spanking?"

**END**

**I worked hard on this, tell me what you think! **


End file.
